All is forgiven
by Mrs.wade Wilson
Summary: Five years after the events of civil war, Tony's broken and alone, wishing his husband hadn't left five years ago when Steve turns up out the blue to apologise got his actions.how will Tony react to his sudden ight sexual content


Tony's eyes flickered open as the sun streamed into his looked over at the spot where Steve used to lay with him,now empty and cold with years of abandonment.

Steve left after choosing a murderer over his husband. Tony has lost everything but his son Peter, who is now at MIT, and his alcoholism.

He began to drink more and more to drown out the growing feeling of guilt and depression and the overwhelming feeling of panic and fear every time he closed his eyes and saw Steve shoving his shield straight though his arc reactor.

What did I do wrong he thought for the umpteenth time that day. When he heard the elevator ding.

He looked up to see Steve standing there looking like he's been getting about as much sleep as Tony has(which isn't very much at all)

"S-Steve" Tony stuttered hoping it wasn't his brain playing tricks on him again

"What are you doing here"

He said quietly,not trusting his own voice

"I came to see you Tony "

This made Tony angrier than he was when Steve picked Bucky over him

"How fucking dare you Steve , you can't just walk in after 5 bloody years and act like nothing's happened and you didn't try to fucking kill me, you son of a bitch!"Tony yelled tears streaming down his face as he let out a quiet sob.

Steve just stared. Tony stark, one of the strongest men he knew, the love of his life, the master of hiding his emotions from the world and him self, was openly crying in front of him,and it's because of me he thought angrily to himself.

"I'll just be on my way then, it was nice seeing you Tony"he turned to leave when he heard something, it was so quiet it was only because of his enhanced hearing he managed to pick it up, just.

"Pardon?" He said

"I said don't leave, not again."

"Why? I thought you didn't want to see me."

"Everyone else has left, even Peter" Steve's breath caught at the mention of their son "I literally have no one any more Steve,I can't loose you now you're back, not again, it's my fault you left in the first place " Tony looked well and truly broken by the time he finished speaking.

Steve just walked up to Tony and caught his lips in the most gentle kiss ever, it was like Tony could break at any second,and he just might.

Tony thought he was dreaming for the first few seconds of the kiss before melting into the man he loved.

Please don't be a dream

Please don't have me wake up to being alone again. Tony thought to himself the entire time Steve had been kissing him

When Steve finally pulled away for air he saw something he has only seen twice; when Tony first revealed his feelings towards him, and when Tony was down on one knee asking Steve to marry him, hope.

"Don't worry Tony I'm not leaving, never again."

And with that he pulled Tony into another kiss, this one more passionate than the first with tongue and nipping teeth, he rid Tony of his jeans

Kneeling down he removed Tony's silk boxers and took the head of Tony's throbbing erection in his mouth.

Tony groaned in pleasure of feeling Steve's mouth on him once again

Steve continued to Bob up and down on Tony's dick and Tony neared his climax

"STEVE!" Tony screamed as he came in Steve's mouth,him swallowing every last drop.

Just hearing his name on Tony's lips as he rode out his orgasm was enough to make him cum, without even so much as a touch from Tony.

Steve stood up and pulled Tony into another kiss, this one gentler than the kiss before.

"I love you so much Tony, and I'm so sorry I put you though all of that, I really am. Please forgive me." He said with such an honest expression Tony wouldn't have been able to say no even if he wanted to.

He just looked at Steve before walking toward the bedroom, Steve trailing behind him quickly.

When Steve entered his and Tony's shared bedroom he saw Tony lying under the cover fast asleep.

Lying down next to Tony, he pulled the shorter man closer. Tony seemed to melt into the touch curling closer to Steve as he lay there.

Yep,all was forgiven Steve thought to himself as he drifted into the best sleep since before he left.


End file.
